Captain America
“The price of freedom is high. It always has been. But it’s a price I’m willing to pay. And if I’m the only one, so be it. But I’m willing to bet I’m not the only one.” Captain America is a hero in the Marvel Universe. Origin For Steve Rogers, liberty and freedom never die. Born to poor Irish immigrants in Brooklyn, New York, Steve Rogers was originally a freelance commercial artist who tried to make a living for himself as a delivery boy, following the death of his mother. But while watching a newsreel showing the atrocities being committed in Europe by the Nazis, Steve opted to join the army to help in World War II. Unfortunately, his poor health and frail build caused the army to reject Steve. However, almost as if fate itself were intervening, a general at one of the recruitment centers Steve applied at overheard Steve’s plight, and made Steve an offer: he would help Steve join the army, if Steve volunteered to be the test subject in the top secret “Operation: Rebirth”, a government program meant to create a wave of super-soldiers to help the Allies win the war. Desperate to help his country, Steve agreed to the offer. After months of rigorous training, Steve was introduced to Professor Erskine, the man responsible for creating the super soldier formula, which would be source of the super-soldiers’ abilities. Injected with the super soldier serum and bombarded with “vita-rays” to stabilize it, Steve’s scrawny body was soon replaced with that a super-athlete, while his natural physical abilities and senses were amplified to nearly superhuman levels. Sadly, Steve would be the only recipient of the serum, as a Nazi spy had infiltrated the attendees, and murdered Erskine, only to be electrocuted in a fight with Steve. Outfitted with a patriotic uniform and shield (later replaced by his now iconic disc-shaped shield), Steve was given the codename “Captain America”, and together with his camp’s mascot, Bucky, battled the Axis forces throughout the war. Things took a sour turn when a botched mission in 1945 resulted in Bucky being supposedly killed, and Steve being frozen alive in Arctic waters thanks to serum in his body. Decades later, Steve, who had been found and worshipped by a tribe of Eskimos, was unknowingly freed by his old friend and ally the Sub-Mariner, when Namor threw the ice block into the ocean, and the ice melted. Steve was found and brought back to New York by the Avengers, and in time, would become the team’s leader. Even today, despite being a man out of his time, Captain America continues to pit his powers and skills against the forces of evil wherever they lurk, while continuing to bring hope to the world. Powers Artificially enhanced physiology: Due to the super soldier serum, Captain America has gone from a sickly, scrawny young man to the peak of human physical and mental perfection. * Strength: On record, Cap can bench press 1200 pounds. He has also shown to be strong enough to snap steel handcuffsCaptain America (vol. 7) # 1, judo flip the HulkThe Incredible Hulk (vol. 1) #406, and use a single kick to take down steel doors and wooden wallsCaptain America (vol.1) #260. However, some instances seem to suggest that Cap is stronger than that, as he has displayed such feats of strength as knocking down the twelve foot tall Ameridroid by kicking him in the headCaptain America (vol.1)/Captain America and the Falcon #221, and breaking off the tip of a steel bar with one backhandIron Man (vol. 1) #125. * Speed: Cap can run at speeds attainable by the finest athlete alive, being able to move at a sustained 30 mphAvengers: Roll Call #1, but can go twice that speed over shorter distances, should he need to do soCaptain America: 65th Anniversary Special #1. * Endurance: Due to his body no longer producing lactic acids, Cap possesses phenomenal endurance, having once sprinted for 5 miles without stoppingCaptain America: 65th Anniversary Special #1. * Agility and reflexes: Cap’s agility exceeds that of even the greatest Olympic athlete, having once blocked bullets with his shield while fallingCivil War #1, while his reflexes are fast enough to allow him to dodge Gambit’s charged playing cards.AVX VS. #2 * Durability: Cap has shown to be tough enough to land feet first out of an airplane without a parachute or causing damage to his bodyCaptain America (vol.4) #1, or have his tunic blown up by Gambit.AVX VS. #2 * Senses: The serum also greatly affects Cap’s senses, as he has been able to react to bullets much quicker than an ordinary person, due to his brain processing the images faster (or as he puts it, he “sees faster”).Captain America (vol.5) # 17 Accelerated healing: Following his transformation into Captain America, Steve’s immunity system has become resistant to all known diseases, while his metabolism burns alcohol faster than an ordinary person’s, making it impossible for him to get drunk, or succumb to alcohol poisoning. This also makes him immune to hypnosis and focus impairing gases. Increased mental processing: Aside from his body, the serum also enhances Steve’s mental processing. This also grants him an eidetic memory. Advanced longevity: The serum halts Steve’s aging process. This was shown when he spent a decade in Dimension Z, only to return the same day he left, and still looked as young as he did back in the 1940s.Captain America (vol.7) #11 Skills * Master combatant * Martial artist * Athleticism ''' * '''Strategist * Multilingualism * Tactician * Shield fighter * Acrobatics * Marksmanship * Swordsmanship * Sketch artist Weapons and Equipment * Vibranium-steel alloy shield: Given to Cap as a gift from Franklin Roosevelt himself to replace his original shield, this shield can also be used as an offensive weapon when Cap hurls it at opponents or objects, his serum enhanced mental faculties allowing him to calculate ballistics trajectory and predict the probable trajectory of object motion. Due to the vibranium in its’ composition, the shield absorbs kinetic energy from whatever it hits or is stricken by, while transferring very little of said energy. It’s also nearly indestructible. * Utility belt: Cap wears a utility belt that contains mission specific items such as a first-aid kit, grenades, and military cable, among other items. In DC vs. Marvel Opponent: Batman Status: Loser References Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Invaders Category:Defenders Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Losers Category:Illuminati members Category:New York City-based Heroes Category:Public Identity Category:World War II era Heroes Category:Super Soldiers